Post Script
by lowi
Summary: In which Hugo hasn't stolen any hairbrushes, Ron wonders if Hugo really is his son, and Hermione wears out their owl by sending too-heavy parcels. /Fanfiction Tournament - November - Round 2


A/N: Written for Fanfiction Tournaments at the HPFC. This is for November – round 2 – Third Year.

Many thanks to my beta-reader mew-tsubaki.

* * *

**Post Script**

_2 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_How are you? Do you enjoy being back in school?_

_Rose told us briefly about the disastrous prank Louis and James pulled, but she didn't mention anything about you being involved. Not that we're thinking you were._

_If you need any help with anything, just send an owl. Third year is more work._

_We love you,_

_Mum and Dad_

_P.S. You forgot your history book so I made you a parcel with some other things, as well. I really hope Piggy IV managed to carry it all the way._

* * *

_5 September, 2022_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm fine, thanks. School is also fine._

_I wasn't involved, and it really wasn't "disastrous," seriously. Just some Slytherins who got some slime on them, but they deserved it!_

_And I know third year is more work, but we haven't really started yet._

_Hugo_

_P.S. Thanks. Though why would I need a Chudley Cannons poster and a book on famous wizards from Ukraine? She looked a bit tired, so I don't think you should send any more books with her._

* * *

_6 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_I am glad to hear you are fine, sweetie! Dad is away working, so he will probably send you his own letter later tonight, but I only have time to write now, before lunch. Do you enjoy your new classes? If you need any help with the Arithmancy, just write. I heard that the new teacher in that subject is slightly inexperienced, but I'm still in touch with Professor Vector, so I'm sure she could tutor you via letter if you think it could help you. It is a very useful subject._

_Hugo, darling, you should not say anyone deserves getting slime over them! It could have ended very badly._

_Again, take care and stick together with Rosie. I do not wish to hear of any more fights between the two of you from her._

_I love you,_

_Mum_

_P.S. The book could be very useful, honey! I found it when reorganizing the bookshelves and as soon as I saw it I remembered that third-year history classes involve a lot of Eastern European wizards, so you will be several steps ahead from just flipping through that book. The Chudley Cannons poster, however, I have no idea about. It was your dad who insisted I should include it, as well._

_I guess I will have to ask Harry and Ginny if I can borrow their owl instead, then, because I have found another book which you could use in Muggle Studies._

* * *

_7 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_Finally have the time to answer you. Work's been very busy lately, but now I managed to get a minute off. Good you're fine. I wish I could say the same about myself—last night your mum threw a fit because I hadn't washed the dishes and apparently it was my turn to do so, so I had to sleep on the sofa and my back hurts horribly now._

_Slime on Slytherins, you say? Your mum would probably tell me to be disapproving, but I can't help finding that pretty clever._

_Third year was horrible. You're still sure about Arithmancy and Muggle Studies? Your Uncle Harry and I had a pretty good time in Divination! Well, the professor was creepy and kept telling Harry he would snuff it any day, but otherwise you could just make a lot of things up. And I'm certain there's still time for you to switch if Arithmancy gets too boring._

_Your Mum told me Rosie told her you two had been fighting, and that I should tell you not to do so, so stop fighting, okay?_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. I thought you wanted that poster? It looked as though you just had forgotten to pack it! The book though—no idea. And I saw Piggy IV looked a bit out of it, so I'll let her rest a few days._

* * *

_12 September, 2022_

_Dear Mum,_

_I got Dad's letter, don't worry. The classes are going great and Professor Kerfoot is good, so I don't need any tutoring. And I don't really care about if it's useful._

_They did deserve it, though; you didn't hear what they called Lorc. And it was just slime—what could happen? They wouldn't die from it._

_It wasn't my fault we fought, honestly. She told me to shut up, and I hadn't said anything._

_Hugo_

_P.S. Mum, the book's a million pages, when should I have time to flip through it?_

_And I don't need any other books; I have all those that were on this year's list and also an entire library if I need more, so it's fine._

* * *

_12 September, 2022_

_Dear Dad,_

_I hope your back gets better._

_It was clever and it looked really funny._

_I'm sure about it. I really like both of those classes so don't worry. And Arithmancy isn't boring at all and I don't think I'd enjoy Divination if I only was to make things up._

_It wasn't my fault that we fought._

_Hugo_

_P.S. I don't even support them, Dad! I've told you a million times! Good about Piggy IV, though; I think she needs it._

_P.P.S. Can you ask Uncle George tomorrow at work if one of my friends could have some kind of discount if he made an order through me?_

* * *

_13 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_I hope you are fine, love. It makes me very happy that you are managing the classes and that Kerfoot is good. And, of course, Arithmancy is fun—which means that it being useful is just a plus when it comes to your future, right, sweetie?_

_Of course they shouldn't be calling Lorcan things, but James and Louis could have solved it in another way that wouldn't be so immature. And you're right, they wouldn't die, but there could have been consequences. What if someone was allergic to it?_

_Just try and be nice to each other, all right? You used to be so close._

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. It's not a million pages, dear! You can read it in bed, at lunch, whenever! There's always time for reading._

_You are completely certain?_

* * *

_13 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_Thank you. It's already much better. I've been sleeping in the bed now so I don't really feel anything from it anymore. I think I'm forgiven._

_Oh, I can imagine! Did anyone take a picture? Isn't Dominique pretty quick with her camera usually? I'm sure there are several of us who'd enjoy that view… George for sure, and he's been a bit down lately._

_All right, won't worry if you say so! It's not? Sometimes I wonder if you really are my son… Kidding, kidding! Making things up is funny—you used to think so, too, when you were younger. Don't you remember all those stories about you and Lily being dragon-slayers?_

_And it's, according to Rosie, not her fault either._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. But why was the poster on your bed, then? And Appleby Arrows have lost three times in a row now, so it'd make sense if you stop supporting them—I wouldn't blame you the slightest for leaving a sinking ship. She looks much better now and says hi to you._

_P.P.S. I asked, and he wondered how big the order would be._

* * *

_19 September, 2022_

_Dear Mum,_

_I'm fine. How are you? Sure it's a plus I guess, but, Mum, I don't want to think about my future when I'm only thirteen._

_No, they shouldn't! And like what, gone to a teacher? No one does that; it would have made things worse. And allergic to slime? That's impossible. And I'd rather be in detention than not having defended my friend._

_We're still close. Like when she's trying to strangle me—then we're reallyclose. Or when she's punching my face, then her fist is really close to my face._

_Hugo_

_P.S. I have other things I'd rather read in bed! And I know there is, but I'm not really that interested in Ukrainian wizards. Nor any famous dead wizards._

_YES._

* * *

_19 September, 2022_

_Dear Dad,_

_Good it's better and good you're forgiven and good you're sleeping in your bed._

_Dominique wasn't there, so unfortunately there're no pics. Give Uncle George my love, all right?_

_Very funny, Dad. Not as though you've said that jokes a million times before. I remember those stories, but I really don't think that's the kind of thing I'd be making up in Divination._

_Well, guess it's the house-elves' fault then._

_Hugo,_

_P.S. Probably because you'd put it there so that I would "happen" to pack it. And I'd never stop supporting Appleby Arrows, Dad! You're one to speak when the Cannons have lost THIRTY times in a row. Dad, Piggy IV can't speak._

_P.P.S. I'm not sure, but big. It would probably depend on the discount._

* * *

_20 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_I'm very good, thank you, love! Well, there's absolutely no need to do so, but I just mean it was a great choice to pick Arithmancy._

_Going to a teacher can actually be a good solution. And maybe not allergic to slime in itself, but to some substance within it. There are other ways of defending your friends than playing stupid pranks, darling._

_Hugo, I don't want to hear again that you two are physically fighting, you hear me? No cursing or hexing either—no more fights, is that clear?_

_Love,_

_Mum_

_P.S. Very well then._

_P.P.S. Grandma Molly wonders what colour your Christmas jumper should be. She has to start so early nowadays, what with all those Weasleys and Potters._

* * *

_21 September, 2022_

_Dear Hugo,_

_Yes, it's good indeed. Everything's good with my boy, as well?_

_Oh, that's a shame. He thanks you kindly._

_I have not said that joke a million times before and, besides, it's a good joke what with you being a brown-haired, curly-haired little thing with your nose in books and, on top of everything, you being an Appleby supporter. And it could be exactly those kinds! It's what you make it be, Divination, really._

_Pfft. Your mum told me that you've been physically fighting now. Seriously, you two have got to lay off. Just ignore each other._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Did not! How can you suggest I'd do such a thing? You really should, listen to the old and wise one. And the Cannons have not; how can you say such a thing? When did my boy grow up like this…it felt like barely weeks ago when you would giggle excitedly over a message from one of the Piggies._

_P.P.S. He says there'd sure be a discount but he can't tell how big it is until he knows exactly how big the order would be._

* * *

_29 September, 2022_

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I can't be bothered to write two letters, especially since I'm certain you read each other's mail._

_Mum: Of course it was a great choice. I mean, I picked it._

_Like what ways?_

_So what do you suggest I do when she accuses me of stealing her hairbrush? I mean, why would I even do such a thing?_

_Not pink, that's all I ask for. Has anyone figured out yet if she had mixed mine and Lucy's up or if she really had intended it to be that way?_

_Dad: I'm good._

_You have said it more than a million times. And it's the worst joke ever. And if Divination is what I make it be, then it's not really worth studying._

_And I'm not a "little thing!"_

_Ignoring could work if she didn't accuse me of stealing hairbrushes all the time!_

_Because that's what you always do. And you're not wise. And they have. And I would never giggle over a message from a Piggy—maybe when I was three, but that's ten years ago._

_And okay, I guess that makes sense, thank you._

_Love you both,_

_Hugo_


End file.
